iRock The Boat
by ChannyLoliver
Summary: *Multi-fandom* During a special trip on the S.S. Tipton, friendships and romances are formed. But, when the boat crashes on a mysterious island, who will survive and what secrets will be uncovered? T for language and themes. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story! Fandoms are: Big Time Rush, iCarly, Victorious, How To Rock, Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place, Austin and Ally, Hannah Montana, Pretty Little Liars, and Pair of Kings (though Pair of Kings characters won't really be prominent until later). Constructive criticism is welcome.**-

Chapter One: Boats, Booties, Baddies and, Big Announcements

_**Quote(s):"I just hope Gibby doesn't take off his- Oh, wait! Never mind. He doesn't do that anymore..."- Sam Puckett, iRock The Boat**_

_Sam's POV_

I can get so bored sometimes. I think that's the only problem with only having a few really close friends. I'm never _always _hanging out with someone. But, this week was going to be different because we had just been asked to attend a week long cruise on the S.S. Tipton to hold a panel and we were going to do iCarly live from the boat. Carly, Freddie, and I were bringing Gibby, Wendy, and Spencer (Only because of that stupid chaperone rule that the ship manager had). I just hope Gibby doesn't take off his- _Oh, wait! _Never mind. He doesn't do that anymore. Anyway, there were going to be lots of musicians and stuff, and some of them agreed to appear on iCarly! Isn't that awesome? Oh, wait... I didn't tell you who would be on the show. Hannah Montana, Austin Moon, Gravity Five and...

_James' POV_

"…Big Time Rush!" a fan screeched, pointing at us. "Run!" Kendall yelled, starting to sprint towards the Palm Woods elevator. You see what we have to deal with? We were almost at the elevator when said group tackled us to the ground, fighting for clothing strips and pocket items. We pushed them off and ran towards the elevator, which, luckily, had just opened. We stumbled into the elevator and pushed any button as quickly as we could. Unfortunately, the elevator took too long to close and a whole swarm of fans ran into the elevator, trampling us in the process. The elevator finally opened and we clawed our way out, as our fans chased us-These fans don't play!-through the lobby of the third floor. We finally got to 3J and I dug through my pockets, looking for my key. I fumbled with the key for a moment before Kendall snatched it away from me. He finally opened the door, just as the fans were approaching.

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled, pushing the guys into the apartment. We shut and locked the door, as the fans started banging on it. _What the hell? Were they really going to break it down?! _Katie-who, until now, had been immersed in a gossip magazine-finally spoke up. "The fans?" she asked in her _'what else could it be' _tone. "Uh huh!" I replied, leaning against the door with the others to block the fans out.

"It's time for Maneuver E! Go to the window!" Katie hissed. We ran to the window… only to find more fans. "Our path is blocked!" Carlos yelled. _Thanks, Captain Oblivious. Yes, I meant oblivious and not obvious. _"LS, now!" Katie yelled. "The wood on the door was splitting. We rushed to the slide-LS stands for lobby slide. We had a slide built to takes us down to the lobby in situations like this- and Katie went first. We each took turns sliding down the swirly slide and got down just as the fans tore down the door. These fans-I think I saw some climbing up the side of the Palm Woods wall and onto the roof next to our window-were crazy. When we got down to the lobby we saw more fans! What the hell? Do these girls-and some guys-have a vendetta against us? We ran into the janitor's closet and locked it. "What are we going to do about these fans?" I asked. "I don't know but we have to do something soon! One of them stole my shoe!" Carlos yelled.

"Guys, we don't have to worry about anything for much longer. In two days, we will be on a boat having the time of our lives! Let's just wait it out here until they leave." Kendall reasoned. I decided to speak up at that moment. "He's right. In two days none of this will matter. Soon, we'll be on a boat with honeys and cuties with big round-"

_Bob's POV _

"Booties?" Amy asked. "You call these booties? They don't even fit Toby's feet properly!" Ugh, she was _always _yelling. If you wanted to drain a man of his love for his wife, yelling was the best way to go. It was a surefire divorce maker. "Come on, honey. You just put some duct tape on like this and this," I demonstrated with some tape on Toby's booties-At least I got him shoes-which I bought at a garage sale. "And voila, booties. See, it's not that hard." I finished the demonstration. "Bob, it settled. We're buying Toby new shoes. Oh, and remember we have to leave in two days. Teddy won that essay contest and the kids get to go on a luxury cruise liner. We have to chaperone and we have some things to get done, so you and the kids should get pack-" Amy was suddenly interrupted as a brown, gooey, substance was dumped all over her. Gabe came running into the room. "..ing" she finished. "Gotcha PJ- Mom?! That was meant for PJ! You just ruined a perfectly good prank!" As he was about to sprint off again, Amy stopped him. "You're not going anywhere until you clean up this mess!" Amy ordered him. "What is this?" she asked. "Pudding," Gabe replied simply, before continuing to clean the sticky mess that was pooling around her. "Ugh. Bob, I need to clean up. Can you watch Toby?" Amy asked. Just as I was about say no, she stopped me. "It's not optional," she said, before strutting off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Kids!" I called them to the living room. Teddy, PJ, and Charlie pooled into the room. "Now, as you all know, Teddy won an essay contest and we get to go on a cruise ship. Now, your mom has had a rough few months, getting back to work and stuff, so I don't want you bugging her. She needs to relax and me and her need some alone time," I ordered. "We won't bug her. There are lots of fun things to do on the boat. And there will be celebrities, too!" Teddy reassured. "This is going to be the best trip ever!" PJ exclaimed.

_Tori's POV _

"This is going to be the worst trip ever!" Jade complained, playing with her scissors. Jade had been complaining all day about how the trip was going to be horrible, all because Beck was away in Canada and couldn't come. "You didn't have to come!" I explained. "Shut it, Vega!" Jade hissed at me. We were all at my house-well, everyone except Beck-just hanging out. "It'll be fun!" Cat said, trying to reassure Jade. "But, you have Robbie and I have nobody!" Jade screamed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yelled, obviously upset that Jade yelled at her. Jade sighed. "Nothing. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I'm just nervous about the trip." Jade apologize, just as my sky blue Pearphone XT rang. The screen said I had a text and I pressed open.

-_Tipton Enterprises- _

_There has been an error on your registration form. You don't have a chaperone listed and if you can't find one in two days, then you can't go on the cruise. Sorry! An updated form has been emailed to you and you have 24 hours to find a chaperone and respond. Hope to see you soon! _

_Wilfred J. Tipton_

"Oh, great!" I exclaimed. Where were going to find a chaperone in two days? "What is it?" Trina asked, chewing some licorice from Cat's bra. "Mr. Tipton said that since we don't have a chaperone we need to find one, or we can't go on the cruise."

"What about your parents?" asked Andre. "They're out of town on official business." Robbie rubbed his chin thoughtfully "I know one person…"

"So, you guys, want _me_ to chaperone _you _on a _luxury cruise ship_?" Sikowitz asked, drinking from a pale brown coconut. "That is correct." I confirmed. "I'll do it!" Sikowitz exclaimed, taking a sip from his coconut. We all cheered and jumped in excitement. "I can't believe Hannah Montana and Big Time Rush are going to be there!" Cat giggled in excitement. "Yeah, they're good but who is Gravity 5?" Beck asked.

_Kacey's POV_

"Oh, look! It's Kacey and her loser squad! They're so amazing! I love them!" Molly exclaimed. "But, don't you hate them?" Grace asked, a look of utter stupidity on her face. "That was sarcasm," Molly explained. Grace just stared blankly at her before breaking out into a giggling. Molly rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Where are Karl and Nathan?" Grace asked cluelessly. "Umm... Grace their names are not-" Molly stopped. "It's better not to try," Molly explained. I nodded in agreement. "Anyways, we're totally going to win the battle of the bands," Molly said, trying to gloat, but failing miserably. Whatever, we're going on the S.S. Tipton. London Tipton was obsessed with us and asked us to perform on the boat. Of course, we couldn't turn down that opportunity. "Fine by me. While you're competing in a mediocre mall competition, we'll be chillin on a luxury cruise liner with Hannah Montana, Austin Moon, and Big Time Rush." Molly's look turned into one of doubt. She scoffed "Yeah, right."

"I along with my band will be attending a cruise on the S.S. Tipton for a week and we will be performing. Hey, I'm even going to meet London Tipton!" I said smugly. "Molly looked angry for a second before calling Grace for a sidebar. I decided to listen in. **(AN: The upcoming text is Grace and Molly's conversation. Kacey can only hear what's underlined.) **

Molly: I can't believe Kacey is going to meet London Tipton before I do! It's appalling!

Grace: Can it be peachy? I don't like apples.

Molly face palmed before going back to the conversation she and Grace were having.

Molly: We need a plan. Kacey will NOT beat me in something!

Grace: I know! We can take her to a salon and leave her there!

Molly: How is that going to stop her from going on the boat?

Grace: It's not. I just don't want Kacey meeting London Tipton like _that. She_ looks dreadful!And her roots are showing!

_My roots are not showing!_ I thought patting the top of my head.

Molly: Grace, focus! 

I officially stopped hearing what they were saying because they had just moved to the back of the cafeteria.

Molly: How are we going to get Kacey to skip the trip. Oh, I got it! We'll-

Whatever Molly was saying anyway was effectively cut off by Kevin and Nelson running with Kevlar vests and-fake-guns. "What the heck is going on?" I asked. It was probably another one of their games. Kevin spoke up. "Well, there's a paintball tournament on the ship and we're practicing. We are so going to win this!"

_Lily's POV_

"We are so going to lose this!" Jackson yelled, grunting in frustration. Why, you ask? One, because Hannah was boarding the S.S. Tipton and bringing us along for the ride. Two, because there is a paintball competition on the ship. And three, because Oliver sucks at paintball—he got scared and ducked behind Fern the ficus. _Pathetic, right? _He's just not an athletic person—I still love him, though. I walked in the kitchen—for, like, two seconds!—to get a glass of iced tea, when I heard a large crash followed by Oliver running out of the room. "What happened?" I asked. "That…" Jackson said pointing to the door, which had a large hole through the door. "is what happened." He's lucky that he's cute.

_Spencer's POV_

"Where were you?" I asked, concern riddled on my face. "I was somewhere," Toby said, putting emphasis on somewhere. "I'm your girlfriend and I have a right to know why you've been leaving town every few days," I said. I was genuinely concerned for him. "Why do you need to know?" he yelled. "I just want to protect you," I reasoned. "I gotta go," he said, walking out and slamming the door. I was about to go after him when my phone beeped. I had a text. One that I did not need right now.

-_Blocked I.D.-_

_If you don't want to get hurt, stay out of his business—A_

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: I should have part two up next week. Please R&R!**


	2. AN: Looking For a co-author

**A/N: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a LONG while but I've been blocked on what to write next. I have so many ideas and I've re-written chapter two, like, ten times. I WILL be updating sson. Anyways, I am currently looking for someone to co-write this story with me so, if you're interested, PM ME!**

**Peace Out,**

**ChannyLoliver**


End file.
